An image scanning apparatus is a device which scans an original image on a document, a drawing, or a film and converts them to digital data. In this case, digital data can be displayed on a computer monitor or printed on a printer, and generated as an output image. As an example of the image scanning apparatus, there is a multi function peripheral (MFP) which embodies a scanner, a copy machine, a facsimile, or a function thereof in one device.
An image scanning apparatus having scanning function such as a scanner, a facsimile, and a digital copy machine, in order to scan continued documents, has an auto document feeder (ADF). In addition, in order to scan both sides of a fed document, a dual auto document feeder (DADF) having a plurality of scanning units to automatically scan both sides of the fed document can be provided.
However, in case of the related-art image scanning apparatus, another scanning job cannot be input by a user, when one scanning job is being performed.
To be specific, the related art image scanning apparatus has no method to separate documents filed in a loading portion, and when a user loads new scanning documents along with existing documents, the related art image scanning apparatus processed the existing document and a new document as one job.
Therefore, when a scanning option which is set for a new scanning job is different from the past one, or it can be stored in another storage, a user needs to input a new scanning command after waiting on-going a scanning job is completed.
In addition, in case of a multi-function peripheral (MFP) which provides functions of copy, scan, and fax transmission, it is frequent that a plurality of users use one MFP.
In this case, there is a difficulty for many users to use one or a few devices at the same time. For example, when conducting a large amount of printing jobs, there are problems of inefficiency that scanning jobs cannot be done at the same time, a scanning job should be in a stand-by state on MFP, or a user needs to wait to receive copied our output printouts.
Regarding the above, in the case of the related art, when MFP is under use, a method for notifying a user is not provided. In addition, due to lack of internal memory or resource, simultaneous job is not possible, job can be performed with methods to suspend a job for a certain period of time or stop job until a resource required for the job can be secured.
As such, in the related art, a focus is on efficient promotion of on-going job than using one device by a plurality of users at the same time. In case of using a mobile device, the mobile device is used as an independent working means, and it is not used as a method for supplementing lacking resources.
When jobs such as copy, scan, and fax transmission are on-going on an MFP, a user wishing to perform the same function using the device needs to check the MFP state, and check if a job is done, and then perform own job, feeling inconvenient.